A New Beginning
by bahlen
Summary: Set in the morning after the battle of Hogwarts. The events that take place after Harry defeats Voldemort and wakes up in the Gryffindor dormitory the morning after, reuniting with his red-headed beauty.


Slowly the sun made its way up over the horizon, its first rays of sunlight dancing over the rims of the great black lake, reflecting the warm light up at the marveling piece of magic workmanship which rested on the height above its surface. The Sun's bright shimmering light illuminating the wondrous castle which like its surroundings over the centuries, had endured. Its latest blemishes decorating the exterior and interior, shaping it into beautiful imperfection like each and every soul within its walls. All carrying scars, pain and the heavy burdens of loss as the bliss of victory slowly wore off and the memories of lost loved ones started creeping back like the shimmering light that slowly making its way up the walls in the aftermath of the battle and confrontation of the century, or possibly even the millennium.

But amongst all of these feeling there were one that stood out from them all, hope. Hope in that there finally would be peace. Hope in that the dangers that for so long had haunted them would be perished. Hope in that the dark days were finally behind them and that they now, together, would mantle the responsibility, take charge of their future and drive the world into a new golden era. And they owed much of it to one single man who slowly started coming to as the sun continued its unrelenting trajectory towards the sky. Its beams gradually rising along Harry's bedpost until they tuned in on his sleeping face, slowly drawing the dark haired boy out of his deep slumber.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed as he slowly drifted awake was warmth. Simple, pure warmth running through his entire body. For the first time in what felt like forever it wasn't the cold or the presence of imminent danger that drew him from him dreamless sleep so frequently haunted by pain and death. For the first time in what seemed like forever he was content, at least until the deep throbbing ache in his body started making its way into his conscience and the previous day's memories started to flood his mind.

Throwing himself out of bed Harry's feet landed hard on the cold stone floor as he took in his surroundings. The familiar sight of deep red- and gold banners and curtains decorating the well-known room welcoming him back to the room which for so many years had been his home, although missing the four other sleeping boys which also used to reside in it. The familiar colors glowing in the early morning sun making the room almost vibrate with energy and bathing Harry with warmth as he stood in the middle of the dormitory.

Standing there Harry felt content, almost happy, but the memories of the lost still haunting his mind, but in that moment he felt close to free. Free from the responsibilities that for so long had been put upon him by others. Free from the dangers that for so long had followed him and the people that he loved, and recently one in particular. Free from the uncertainties and fears that for so long had shackled him from pursuing what he so desperately wanted.

Still standing in the sunlight, taking in every ounce of its radiating warmth Harry slowly got dressed. At the foot of his bed he had found a set of his own clean clothes most likely brought by one of the castle's house-elfs which he reminded himself to thank for the thoughtful gesture and the bravery they had displayed the day before.

After putting on his shoes Harry picked his wand up from the nightstand, studying the piece of holly with its phoenix feather core which so many times during the last seven years had saved his life. Reveling in the feeling of once again having it securely in his hand, the wand seemingly sending waves of familiarity and comfort up through his hand, a feelings Harry had sorely missed.

Putting the wand away safely in his pocket Harry slowly made his way down the stairs towards the common room, slowly taking the steps one at a time and his hand tracing the stone walls as he descended.

At the bottom he came to a halt as he looked over at the opposite end of the room, seeing a beautiful, fiery red-head making her way down from the girls' dormitory. The youngest most breathtaking of the Weasley's abruptly coming to a halt as she looked up and met his eyes, seemingly surprised to see him.

As they stood there, gazing at each other, seconds turned into minutes. Harry stood there awestruck; all he could think about was the beautiful woman in front of him who in a similar fashion was gazing back at him.

As he looked at her the memories, the feelings, the emotions that he for the last year so desperately had tried to bury, to forget and ignore burst to the surface. The feeling of her beautiful figure pressed against him, her fierce integrity and loyalty which she had offered him, her beautiful, gentle smile that she reserved for him and the kind heart that he knew resided within her. The things that had made him fall so desperately in love with the woman before him and haunted every waking moment in his mind during the past year making their presence known as the lion within roared in joy.

All the reasons, all the motives behind keeping distance between them, to not give in to the feelings that they so strongly felt for one another, trying to pull them together, finally gone. The last reason to not give in perished and for the first time leaving their feelings to roam free, two wayward souls finally being able to find solace in each other.

Keeping her gaze Harry started to move over the floor, closing the gap between him and the beautiful woman in front of him, his sincere eyes never leaving hers, baring his emotions. The love, the admiration, the unwavering longing radiating from them as they drew closer. She stood there, recuperating the emotional gaze with moist eyes, still unable to relinquish the burning eye-contact that was sparking with intensity.

With only meters left between them Ginny started moving towards him, almost running as she crashed into Harry's embrace making him stumble backwards a few steps before regaining his balance. Her arms clinging around his shoulders and one hand fastening itself in his unruly hair, her face buried in his neck breathing raspingly as she clung to him. Harry responding similarly pressed her close, holding her as tight as was humanly possible, never wanting to let her go again. His arms firmly secured behind her back and one hand working its way up into her fire-colored hair that so often had mesmerized him.

Standing there, clinging to each other and breathing in her essence, Harry for the first time in a long time felt happy. Ginny's presence re-lightening an old flame that had been blown out almost a year ago, now finally burning bright again within his body as he held her body close listening to her shaky breath.

Slowly pulling back enough to see her face Harry locked eyes with Ginny for a moment, watching the moist eye on her beautiful face, her eyes that told exactly what she felt, something that hadn't changed from the moment they met seven years ago at King's Cross. They told everything she was feeling; longing, happiness, relief that the dark days were finally over and that they were safe, and love. An overwhelming amount of love that shone bright as a single red flare against a dark sky.

Overwhelmed by the intensity in her gaze which he reciprocated, Harry moved his hands to her cheeks, gently grasping her face in between his hands as he leaned in and kissed her. A year of waiting, longing and held back emotions fueling the gentle kiss, the intensity of the moment radiating in the close proximity of their bodies. Ginny's hand moving across Harry's back onto his chest, gripping the front of his shirt as the kiss deepening it as it continued, neither wanting the intimate moment to end.

When air became a necessity Harry slowly pulled back and opened his eyes, only inches away from Ginny's face he gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs and as she opened her eyelids he gave her a small smile before in a whisper adding;

"Lord I've missed you."

A small shaky chuckle made its way from Ginny's gently smiling lips before she once again buried her face in Harry's neck and embrace. Holding her close and listening to her rasping breaths he could hear her faint response; "I've missed you too", making him pull her even closer as they stood there, lost in the embrace, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence which they for so long had been denied.

Slowly untangling themselves Harry quickly leaned in for another brief, emotion-filled kiss that left Ginny a bit dizzy as she they let go of each other and Harry grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly. Looking at her he gently pulled her hand up to his lips, gently brushing the back of her hand before letting it fall down, still captured in his own.

"Do you want to go down to the Great Hall to find the others?", Harry softly asked as Ginny looked at him with a small smile grazing her lips, figuring by the vast empty space that they were residing in that everyone else had assembled there.

With only a light squeeze of his hand, an intense gaze and a larger smile she gently started moving Harry towards the old portrait leading to the rest of the castle, walking hand in hand, lightly brushing against each other as they started making their way down towards their friends and family only stories below.


End file.
